Danny Phantom meets the Secret Saturdays
by PhantomMouse1115
Summary: Danny falls into another world where a seperate battle is going on, will Danny be a help or a hinderance? Its FINISHED! Twenty chapters of awesomeness! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Danny Phantom Meets Secret Saturdays**

**I do not own Danny Phantom or the Secret Saturdays**

Chapter One

"Wooahhhhhh!" Danny yelled as he fell through a large, purple, swirling hole. He was falling and falling and falling. One minute he was in his room, talking to Sam and Tucker, next minute he was falling through the air somewhere that was so not Amity Park.

"Going Ghost!" Danny shouted, a large glowing ring appeared at his center, then it split into two, one ring passing downwards, one ring passing upwards. When it was complete the rings disappeared and he was Danny Phantom.

"That was close!" Danny breathed as he skidded to a stop in the air right above the land that he had almost hit. "Now to find out where I am…" he muttered, he must have been on a cliff or something because right before he blasted off a large orange ship loomed in front of him. Danny looked upwards in shock as the ship hovered above him.

"What?" Danny whispered, then Danny heard a voice, it wasn't recognizable but at least it was English.

"There Zak! What is that?"

"I don't know! It looks human!"

"You know you have the speakers on!" Danny yelled up to the strangers, suddenly a huge plastic tube slammed down around him and pulled him up into the ship.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Danny demanded as three people and some strange creatures gathered around him, still in the tube.

"It sure looks human…" a tall lady with curved white hair exclaimed, she leaned over and casually tapped the glass of the tube. The sound echoed around inside.

"Hey!" Danny exclaimed, he glared at the lady as she reared back.

"Try to see if it's a cryptid!" A man with black and white hair and a scar on his eye whispered to a boy. The boy had black hair except for a star shaped patch on his front which was white.

"Okay…" The boy muttered, he held up some sort of stick with a claw on the end and the claw began to glow along with the boy's eyes.

Danny stared at it with a bored expression, "Wow, nice light show." he muttered. The boy reared back in surprise.

"It's not a cryptid." he concluded, Danny rolled his eyes.

"What is a cryptid?" Danny asked, a large furry creature stepped forward over the people.

"Whoa!" Danny breathed as he stared at the creature. Danny quickly regained his posture and tapped on the glass.

"Can I come out now?" He asked. The boy looked at him quizzically, "How can we know we can trust you?" the boy cocked an eyebrow.

"Okay, if _you _won't let me out, I'll let myself out!" Danny grinned, then he phased through the glass.

"What are you?" the man asked as he stepped in front of his family.

"The better question is, 'Who are you?' and that would be Danny, Danny Phantom!" Danny exclaimed with a smile, he stuck his hand out to shake. The man seemed weary, but the boy jumped in front of him.

"I'm Zak, Zak Saturday, pleasure to meet you Danny!" Zak grabbed Danny's hand and they shook, Danny floated back to the ground.

"Now do you know by chance how I got here?" Danny asked rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Danny Phantom Meets Secret Saturdays**

**I do not own Danny Phantom or the Secret Saturdays**

Chapter Two

"What do you mean?" the lady asked, Danny looked at her,

"Can you tell me your name first?" Danny asked, the lady laughed.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Drew, Zak's mom. This is Doc, my husband." Drew said.

Danny waved hello to Doc but pulled his hand back when he saw the nasty glare he was getting.

"Um, so, where am I?" Danny asked again, he gazed around the air craft. _This looks like a space shuttle, only more advanced!_

"This is our air ship!" Zak said proudly, waving his claw thing around, it hit Danny but simply went through him. "Sorry!" Zak said embarrassed, Danny shrugged. Zak led Danny through the doors in continuation of the tour, Fisk, Komodo, and Zon followed them as Doc pulled Drew aside.

"I don't trust that boy!" Doc whispered, Drew gave him a withering look.

"You don't trust anyone!" she snapped.

"No, he came from nowhere and has weird powers!" Doc countered, Drew growled.

"Need I remind you our son also has powers!" she basically yelled.

"No, this boy is powerful, did you hear his name… Danny Phantom he must be a ghost!" Just as Doc finished saying this Zak yelled down the hallway.

"You guys have to see this!" Zak yelled, Doc and Drew looked to each other and ran down the hallway, they stopped in Zak's room, where a unfamiliar boy with black hair, blue pants, blue eyes, and a red and white T-shirt was standing.

"Do it again!" Zak urged, Danny sighed and the two blue rings passed over his body again, turning him from human to ghost. Zak urged him on and he was human again in a moment, he rubbed the back of his neck, messing up his already messy black hair.

"Isn't that cool?!" Zak asked as he pointed to Danny.

"Yeah, I'd like to see what else Danny can do!" Drew said cleverly. Danny's eyes got wide and he backed up a step.

"You're not going to experiment on me or anything?" Danny asked holding his hands up.

"No! We just want to see your powers…" Doc said calmly, Danny looked to his new friend Zak and Zak nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay I guess…" Danny muttered. Doc led him into the control room.

"First we need to get to a large open area and then we can see what you can do!" Doc said as he settled into the control chair, Danny stared at all the buttons and switches.

__

Just like a space shuttle…

__

I'll find a way back, I will.

Danny thought, he wondered what his friends were doing right now.Danny thought. He watched them move from hovering to speeding across the sky, away from the disappearing purple hole. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Danny Phantom Meets Secret Saturdays**

**I do not own Danny Phantom or the Secret Saturdays**

Chapter Three (in Amity Park when Danny disappeared.)

"Danny!" Sam yelled as Danny fell through the floor, a large purple circle had appeared out of no where and Danny had just fallen through! Sam jumped at the hole as it zipped closed. Then Tucker walked into the room.

"Hey Sam, wasn't Danny just here?" Tucker asked, scratching his head. Sam pushed past him and ran down the steps, but Danny wasn't there.

"Danny just disappeared!" Sam stuttered to Tucker.

"Yeah… that's usual!" Tucker shrugged,

"But he was in _human _form and fell through a huge swirling purple hole in the floor!" Sam explained. Tucker stared at the ground,

"Purple?" he asked rhetorically. Sam groaned and rushed down to the ghost zone.

"Maybe Skulker is tracking Danny!" Sam exclaimed, she jumped into the Spector Speeder and pulled Tucker along. Sam punched the controls and they blasted into the ghost zone.

"Skulker, you are the worst hunter ever!" Sam yelled out the window to get Skulker's attention, Tucker looked at her sadly.

"Is that the best you can do?" he asked, Sam glared at him and he immediately shut up.

"Who dares to insult Skulker, the ghost zone's greatest hunter!" Skulker boomed as he appeared in front of the Speeder.

"Skulker, we need your help!" Sam pleaded, Skulker crossed his huge metal arms.

"What?" he muttered.

"Do you track Danny?" Sam asked.

Skulker was so caught up in the irony that he blurted it out. "Of course!"

Sam cocked an eyebrow at him, "We need you to tell us where Danny is!" Sam demanded. Skulker sighed,

"On one occasion, that you-" Sam cut him off,

"Yeah, whatever, now where is he?!" she screamed, Tucker bit his lip nervously.

Skulker tapped his control panel in his arm and stared at the little screen. "It seems as if he is not in the ghost zone or your world!" Skulker exclaimed, he stared at the screen in confusion, "It can not pin point his signal…" Sam's eyes got wide,

"He's not in this world?!" Tucker was the one who yelled, as Skulker was distracted Sam jammed her fist down on the tracker, breaking it. They sped away as Skulker waved his fist at them.

"I'll get you wimps!" he bellowed, but Sam and Tucker didn't care, they were only worried for Danny… Where was he?


	4. Chapter 4

**Danny Phantom Meets Secret Saturdays**

**I do not own Danny Phantom or the Secret Saturdays**

Chapter Four

Danny hovered in the air above Doc, Drew, Zak, Fisk, Komodo, Zon, and even Doyle!

"So what do you want me to do first?" Danny asked nervously, Doyle punched a button on his jet pack and hovered up next to Danny.

"Flying race, you, me, go!" Doyle said as he blasted away, Danny hovered, stunned, for a moment before he sped after Doyle.

"Ha, he'll never get up to 100 miles per hour!" Doyle said boastingly, just then Danny flashed past him.

"112 miles per hour!" Danny shouted, followed by a triumphant laugh. Doyle stopped in mid air and stared at Danny's ghostly tail flailing out behind him, he had no jet pack or anything!

"Well, that's it… he's a better flyer than me." Doyle muttered, defeated for the moment as he landed with a thunk on the ground, Danny drifted down gracefully beside him.

"What's next?" Danny asked, he was now excited.

"Aim!" Drew smirked, she tossed Danny a small blue gun, Danny tossed it back.

"Won't be needed!" he said, he smiled mysteriously. Drew shrugged to Doyle and Doc as Doc began tossing targets into the air.

Danny laughed as he shot multiple ecto-blasts, hitting every target and letting Drew hit none. Doc stared at Danny, he was right about him being powerful.

"Next!" Danny demanded, this was getting fun. Zak stepped out of the crowd, with a smile on his face.

"Fight." Zak said, Danny's eyes grew wide.

"I won't fight you Zak!" he said stubbornly, Zak looked at him with a glint in his eye,

"Then you won't mind if I fight you?" Zak said, he shot his claw thing at Danny, but it went right through him.

"Come on!" Zak yelled, Danny shook his head no, as he was distracted Zak had launched himself at Danny, kicking him to the ground.

"You have to fight, its just practice!" Zak commented as he stood over Danny. Danny smiled,"Okay, if you insist!" And then he melted into the ground.

"Where'd he go?" Zak asked as he frantically looked around. "Ow!" Zak yelled out as he felt a sudden twinge on his arm. He swung his claw around. "Come out Danny!" Zak yelled, he got into fighting position, his eyes and claw began to glow.

"Wow, again with the lights… what is that?" Danny asked as he shimmered into visibility.

Zak stared at Danny, "It's my power, I can… control cryptids!" Zak yelled, then a huge worm cryptid erupted out of the ground behind Danny, Danny slowly turned around and looked up at the worm.

"Cool." Danny said, the worm slammed down on him a second later, but he simple went right through it.

"Bad choice bringing something else into this fight!" Danny yelled, he plunged into the worm. The worm's eyes instantly switched from a fiery orange to a bright green, Danny had over-shadowed the worm.

"That's not possible!" Zak stuttered in disbelief as he ran backwards, avoiding the worm/Danny's head as it came crashing down beside him.

"Battle is done!" Doc demanded, Danny floated out of the disoriented worm and landed beside Zak,

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Danny asked his friend. Zak brushed his arm and muttered something, but quickly looked up to Danny with an excited smile.

"You are an awesome fighter! Argost doesn't stand a chance against us if you're fighting with us!" Zak said as he high-fived Fisk. Danny cocked an eyebrow.

"Who's Argost?" Danny asked, Zak pulled him inside the airship and pulled up a recording of Weird World on the TV.

"This is Argost." Zak muttered grimly as he pointed to the pale man in the purple cloak, "he's been after my power since who knows when." Zak finished, Danny stared at Argost, then looked to Zak, then Danny made a decision.

"I'll help you defeat him before I go home." Danny said, Zak's face lit up,

"Thanks, with you on our side Argost will never get my Kur powers!" Zak said happily, he held his hand to Danny and Danny high-fived it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Danny Phantom Meets Secret Saturdays**

**I do not own Danny Phantom or the Secret Saturdays**

Chapter Five

"Munya," Argost said in his wicked nasal voice as he watched the TV, on it was Danny and Zak high-fiving after their practice battle. "Munya, I would like to switch targets, this ghost child is much more powerful than the young kurling." Argost finished, he continued to watch the screen as Danny changed back to human, his white hair turned black, his green eyes turned blue, his black and white jumpsuit turned to blue pants and a red and white shirt, and his gleaming white boots changed to dark black sneakers. "Much more powerful indeed…" Argost smiled maliciously as he watched the group hurry through the Saturday's air ship. Argost abruptly sat up as the whole family ran into the war room.

"We must hurry Munya, we must snatch the ghost boy away and contain him before he slips through our fingers!" Argost yelled at Munya, the butler, Munya grunted and spun the wheel of the ship, turning towards the remote island where the Saturdays had tested Danny's powers. As the air ship came into view Argost smiled, but the smile was quickly wiped away.

"How am I supposed to contain the ghost boy when he can phase through objects?" Argost howled in anger, then he looked over and saw a cage of the long cryptids that could electrocute and transmit energy… perfect. Argost's face twisted into a wicked and evil smile as he laughed at his own intelligence. "Hurry Munya, we don't want to arrive late do we?" Argost cackled, then he went and began preparing for Danny.

Short chapter... sorry! It has a lot of stuff in it though! I will put the next chapter up soon! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Danny Phantom Meets Secret Saturdays**

**I do not own Danny Phantom or the Secret Saturdays**

Chapter Six

Danny watched as Zak continued showing him the rest of the air ship, showing and telling him about every detail, it was as if he knew Danny wanted to be an astronaut! Danny gaped in wonder at everything that was shown to him in sequence.

"Zak, time to prepare for when we attack Argost!" Doc yelled, Danny turned around but ducked down as a huge explosion rattled the ship.

"Zak!" Doc yelled as a piece of metal broke off from the ceiling and hurtled towards Zak, Danny leaped over him and made them both intangible, letting the metal clatter through them without a scratch on either of them.

"Thanks!" Zak gasped, Danny nodded,

"No problem, now let's get out of here!" Danny yelled as they ran down the hallway through the thick smoke.

Zak appeared on the other side, but Danny did not.

"Danny!" Zak yelled as he brushed aside the smoke, Doc pulled on his power glove and waited for someone of something to burst from the rubble, be it friend or foe.

Foe. "Greetings and bienvenu Saturdays!" Argost yelled as he emerged from the smoke, Danny, unconscious, was swung over Munya's shoulder.

"What did you do to Danny?" Zak yelled accusingly at Argost. Argost shook his head.

"No no young kurling, its what I am going to do to the ghost boy!" Argost said, he swung out some of the long bug like cryptids and tapped them on Danny's back.

"AHHHH!" Danny yelled as his body spiked with electricity.

"Put him down Argost or I'll-" Doc began, Argost cut him off.

"Or you'll what Doc? You don't even like the child!" Argost laughed, he waved his arm to Munya and he began to run,

"Ta ta Saturdays, I shall be back!" Argost hummed as he jumped onto his ship, then they rocketed away, taking Danny with them.

Zak looked to his dad as the smoke cleared, "We have to save him!" Zak exclaimed, he took a deep breath before saying the next part, "We need the other Secret Scientists!"

Doc stared at his son in shock, the other Secret Scientists had been hunting them down since Antarctica, and now Zak wanted to get them to help?

"Zak, we can-" Doc began, Zak wrenched himself away.

"What Argost said is true, you don't like Danny, you think he's a threat!" Zak basically shouted Doc's thoughts.

"Yes, only because-"

"Because he's more powerful than me? Is that it?" Zak yelled, Doc didn't know what to say to his son.

"Fine, I'll tell the others and _they'll_ help me save Danny." Zak spat, he walked down the hall towards the rest of his family.

* * *

　"You ALL hate Danny! He saved my life!" Zak shouted to his distraught family.

"Let me remind you that Argost will probably try to take Danny's powers!" Zak shouted, it was his last resort. To Zak's dismay his whole family instantly agreed to go get the other Secret Scientists. Zak stomped off, muttering, "Unbelievable!" as the air ship took to the skies.


	7. Chapter 7

**Danny Phantom Meets Secret Saturdays**

**I do not own Danny Phantom or the Secret Saturdays**

Chapter Seven

As the air ship lowered towards the Secret Scientist's head quarters Fisk held Zak back.

"Fisk let me go!" Zak yelled, Drew walked up to them,

"Zak, we can't risk the Secret Scientist's taking you!" she said fretfully.

"Don't worry mini-man, we'll be back with help from the losers!" Doyle said calmly, Zak growled and glared at Fisk for holding him back.

Fisk muttered something in his own special language and continued to hold Zak back as Drew, Doc, and Doyle left the air ship.

* * *

　Epsilon nodded to the soldiers to allow Doc, Drew, and Doyle into the base.

"Where is your darling boy Drew?" Epsilon smiled as they walked calmly up to him.

"Not now Epsilon, we call a truce!" Doc growled, Epsilon nodded,

"Come with me." he droned, Doc, Doyle, and Drew followed their enemy into a huge room with Dr. Grey and Dr. Beeman. "They would like a truce." Epsilon sneered, Dr. Beeman stood up.

"We will give you a truce if you give us a reason, and explain _everything_." Beeman shouted, Drew took a deep breath.

"Argost has captured this strange teenager that we found, he says he's not from this place and he has ghost powers!" Drew blurted out, Dr. Grey jumped up but her mouth was quickly covered by Dr. Beeman.

"What, you know something!" Doyle demanded, Dr. Grey pried Dr. Beeman's hand off her mouth.

"My teleported went hay wire and blasted random holes in the fabric of our world, I think that this ghost boy you are talking about is from a different world!" Dr. Grey explained, Doc growled.

"So Argost is about to drain this poor boy of his power and take over the world because you couldn't control your invention?!" Doc yelled, Dr. Grey's eyes got wide, she looked to Dr. Beeman.

"We have to help!" she gasped, Dr. Beeman nodded.

"You get your truce, now lets go!" he shouted, just as another purple hole opened in the ceiling.

"Ahhh!" Sam and Tucker yelled as they tumbled through the hole and onto the table, Tucker leaned over to Sam,

"For the record, I blame you!" Tucker whispered, Sam scowled at him as the Scientists and Saturdays walked closer.

* * *

Danny blinked his heavy eyes open only to stare through a glass container.

"What is this?" Danny mumbled, he tried to pull his hands up but was held back, a large metal cuff was clamped on each wrist, along with metal cuffs on each ankle.

Danny shrugged, the two blue rings began to move up his body, but before he could even change into a ghost he was shocked with immense electricity.

"AHHHHH!" Danny yelled as he strained against the cuffs, also hooked on to him were the slinky bug cryptids that had been altered to electrocute Danny when he used any ecto-energy. Danny slumped down weakly inside the chamber, gasping for breath.

"I see our little guest has awoken!" Argost cooed as he stepped out of the shadows Danny glared at him.

"What do you want Argost?" Danny snapped, pulling against the cuffs.

"I just want your power, or perhaps you, before I go and obtain Zak's power also!" Argost revealed.

Danny glared at this evil man, he was going to take Danny's ghost powers, then take Zak's Kur powers to top it all off!

"How are you going to do that?" Danny growled, Argost laughed.

"In due time young phantom, in due time!" Argost disappeared into the shadows again, leaving Danny alone and… scared.


	8. Chapter 8

**Danny Phantom Meets Secret Saturdays**

**I do not own Danny Phantom or the Secret Saturdays**

Chapter Eight

Sam shirked back nervously as everyone gathered around them.

"You haven't seen Danny have you?" Sam asked as she threw her arms above her head. Zak shoved past his dad and ignored the shocked faces and Fisk's arms reaching out to him.

"You are friends of Danny?" Zak asked, Tucker jumped up, "He's my best friend!" Tucker said proudly. Zak's face became more worried.

"What's wrong? What happened to Danny?" Sam asked, she jumped to her feet and grabbed Zak's shoulders. Zak couldn't face these two loyal friends.

"He was kind of kidnapped by a crazy power mad TV host and now his powers are most likely to get drained." Zak said quickly, everyone gasped, even his family, at how he said it.

"No…" Sam whispered.

Zak spoke up, "But right as you fell in we were getting ready to go rescue him!" Zak said, Tucker looked around at everyone present.

"Well, we have to go! NOW!" Sam demanded, everyone reared back at her force, they all looked at each other and then rushed out. Sam and Tucker hopped onto the air ship with Zak and his family. As they lifted off Sam couldn't help but ring her hands in worry, Tucker tapped his PDA with worry too, they were each worrying in their own special way.

Danny strained against the cuffs and attempted to go intangible or at least invisible, no such luck, every time he tried to escape he got shocked harder and harder each time.

"Still struggling are we?" Argost muttered as he walked up to Danny gasping in the container.

"You won't win." Danny muttered, but he lowered his head in defeat.

"Oh I beg to differ young phantom!" Argost countered, he swung out more bug cryptids, Danny's eyes widened in surprise and fear. "Time for your powers to become mine!" Argost yelled, he pushed a button on the side of the container and green smoke began to fill it, Danny coughed.'

"No!" Danny yelled as the smoke surrounded him.

Argost shook his finger and pushed the bugs through a gooey hole in the top of the container, soon the bugs were touching Danny's head and temples. Danny squinted as the pain coursed through him like his soul was being ripped from his body, Danny's frame and the bugs and Argost began to glow a bright green as the power was transferred.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Argost shouted as he clutched the bugs, Danny moaned and banged his head against the container in a weak attempt to shake off the bugs.

Argost smiled as Danny fell to his knees, then a huge blast rattled everything and pushed Argost over, Argost glared behind him to see Zak, Doc, Drew, Doyle, the Secret Scientists and two unfamiliar teenagers burst into his ship.

"Zak… Sam… Tucker… run!" Danny gasped with the last of his energy as he collapsed as much as he could with the cuffs still around his wrists.

"Danny!" Zak, Sam, and Tucker shouted in unison. Argost ignored them as he wrenched the bugs off his head.

"Yes! View your doom!" Argost shouted as he rose into the air, the ghost powers completely drained from Danny and passed into Argost.

Zak swung the claw at Argost and gasped as it passed through him. Sam ran underneath them and up to Danny as Tucker attempted to beat Argost away with his PDA and Zak kept swinging the claw at him.

"Danny, wake up, please wake up!" Sam pleaded as she banged her fists on the glass. Danny moaned and his eyes blinked open and closed, he couldn't seem to focus and he didn't seem to recognize Sam. "Danny! Danny?" Sam asked as Danny's head hit the side of the container. Danny was losing energy, fast, the bugs were still attached to his head and it was only a matter of time before he… well Sam didn't even want to think about that. Sam pounded on the glass and then noticed the small gooey spot where the bugs were sticking out. Sam jumped up and grabbed the bugs, ignoring the shocks, and she pulled them off Danny's head and flung them to the ground. She heard a scream from behind her as Argost lifted Zak up by the neck.


	9. Chapter 9

**Danny Phantom Meets Secret Saturdays**

**I do not own Danny Phantom or the Secret Saturdays**

Chapter Nine

Zak struggled in Argost's grip as his parents uselessly blasted at the ghost.

"I'm invincible with this new power!" Argost shouted, he swung his arms out and tossed Zak up against the wall as he was caught in the moment of power.

Sam banged frantically on the glass, Danny winced and pulled his head back weakly,

"Stop that, it hurts!" Danny mumbled, Sam immediately stopped pounding on the glass and Danny relaxed.

"Danny, are you okay?" Sam asked, Danny blinked at her.

"If you count not being able to breathe properly, a throbbing head ache, and slowly dying okay then I'm pretty okay!" Danny wheezed back, his arms were still bound behind him and he couldn't even support his head.

Sam reared back, even when Danny had lost he was still being sarcastic? Only Danny… only Danny…

"Danny, we need you!" Sam gasped she frantically looked upwards as Doyle tossed some grenades, they exploded against a green ghost shield.

"Sam, I don't have my powers anymore and I can't get out…" Danny mumbled, hanging his head as he tugged in the chains for emphasis. Sam stared at Danny, he was weak from his powers getting drained, and there was no way for him to escape. Sam turned behind her to the battle, Doc was attempting to punch Argost while Argost kept going invisible.

"Danny!" Tucker yelled, Sam looked behind her to see a green glow illuminating from Danny, she looked to Argost, the identical green glow was there.

"You can't take me away from myself." Danny mumbled as he lifted his head up and stood up shakily, Argost fell to the ground, mimicking Danny's movements.

"What is this?" Argost shouted, Danny lifted up an arm to steady himself, so did Argost.

"Danny, it's your ghost half inside Argost! It wants to get back into you!" Sam shouted in realization. Danny blinked at her then Argost. Danny stepped forward, Argost stepped forward, Danny stepped back, Argost stepped back.

"No, never!" Argost shouted, he growled as he made a huge ecto-orb and tossed it at Danny's container, Sam jumped out of the way but the orb hit its mark and sent the container spinning and sliding across the ship, Danny still inside.

"Now that that's over with…" Argost began, he suddenly felt a searing pain in his side, "Arggg!" Argost yelled as he collapsed to the ground, everyone was waiting for the smoke to clear so they could see Danny.

The smoke cleared and everyone saw what had happened, the glass container had shattered, leaving Danny, wounded on the ground.

"Danny!" Zak, Tucker, and Sam shouted as they ran over to their dieing friend.

"Did we win?" Danny asked as Tucker tried to help him sit up, but it didn't work, there was a piece of glass that had pierced his side, right where Argost was feeling the pain also.

"I have not been wounded boy, only delayed!" Argost shouted as he pulled himself to his feet, he stalked towards the four children, ecto-orbs in his claws ready for fire.

"Stay away from him Argost!" Zak shouted as he leapt in front of Danny. Argost laughed and Danny gasped in surprise as Argost pulled back his hand.

"Zak no, he's going to-" Danny began, but was cut off as Argost slapped down a small shield, incasing Zak like a caged animal. Danny growled as he pulled himself up, he was still injured and human blood dripped steadily from the wound, Sam and Tucker tried to pull him down but he resisted.

"Young phantom you are much too weak to fight me now that I have your other half. You feel incomplete and defeated, no?" Argost mused as Danny stood in front of him.

"Its true, but since you have my half inside you, you have all my weaknesses as well!" Danny proclaimed, he didn't want to do this but it was the only way. Danny picked up the bug cryptids and flung them first at Argost, then at Sam and Tucker.

"Ahhh!" Sam and Tucker yelled as the bugs came closer, and closer, Danny had to resist pulling back, not wanting to hurt his friends, but Argost couldn't fight Danny's ghost half anymore, he dove towards Sam and Tucker and placed himself in the path of the cryptids.

"NOOOO!" Argost yelled as he was shocked with the electricity, Danny was on the receiving end this time. "My power!" Argost yelled, Danny ignored him as he felt his strength returning.


	10. Chapter 10

**Danny Phantom Meets Secret Saturdays**

**I do not own Danny Phantom or the Secret Saturdays**

Chapter Ten

Danny and Argost simultaneously fell to the floor, Argost immediately jumped up and growled, "No, I'll take that power back now!"

Danny lay motionless on the floor, he was in his ghost form and was still wounded deeply.

"If I said it once I'll say it again, get away from him!" Zak said, Sam, Tucker, Doc, Drew, Doyle, Dr. Grey, and Dr. Beeman all jumped in front of Danny.

"Step aside if you please!" Argost said, "Munya!" A large pink and red spider man cryptid pounded down from the ceiled, scattering everyone but Sam, Doyle, and Zak. Zak tossed the claw at Munya and while he was distracted Zak leapt on his head.

"Save Danny!" Zak yelled Sam nodded and grabbed Danny's hand, Drew grabbed his other hand, and Doc just picked him up all together. Argost yowled as he watched them carry Danny away, Munya was knocked to the ground by a bunch of grenades and Argost took this as an advantage to sneak out while Zak, Doyle, and the rest of the scientists gathered around his assistant.

Argost laughed evilly as he jumped quietly onto the airship. He hid as Doyle blasted over top, Sam in toll, with Dr. Grey and Dr. Beeman hovering away behind them. Where was Zak? Argost looked frantically around for Zak but then saw him on a platform underneath Zon, his flying reptilian cryptid pet. They suspected nothing.

Danny woke up to see nine people/creatures gathered around him, it took him a moment to register this but as soon as his eyes became unglazed he stared wide eyed at everyone. There was Dr. Grey, Dr. Beeman, Doc, Drew, Doyle, Zak, Fisk, Sam, and Tucker.

"Hi guys?" Danny mumbled weakly, he tried to sit up but his whole middle section was wrapped in tight cloth and he was on a big white bed.

"Danny, are you… okay?" Tucker asked, Danny gave him a questioning look,

"Not really." Danny mumbled, rubbing his aching head, everything was sort of a blur.

Zak's eyes began to glow and he looked down at Danny with guilt and determination.

"You saved me Danny, this is all my fault, I'm going to take down Argost!" Zak said strongly, Danny yelled in pain as he pushed himself up and over to Zak.

"No, you… can't do it… alone." Danny said as he grabbed onto Zak to steady himself, Zak looked at Danny, he was in too much pain as it was.

"I won't put any of you in danger anymore, this isn't even your fight and you still got hurt!" Zak yelled in defense.

"It became my fight when he tore me in half." Danny said grimly, obviously meaning Argost.

Outside the window of the ship Argost watched it all play out, he had to find a different way to take Danny's powers away, because as he had just learned, the powers were attached to him and had a mind of their own. Argost cursed himself under his breath for rushing things, he had almost gotten himself killed! How foolish he had been. Argost continued to watch as Danny doubled over in pain, everyone rushing to his side, this boy was much cared for, maybe he could use that to his advantage…

Danny fell over as his side gave a spasm of pain, everyone was instantly over him as he crashed to the ground.

"See, you're much too injured!" Zak yelled, as if to prove his point Danny gasped and fell over again.

"Zak, face it, you're stuck!" Tucker said with a sneer, "Danny is stubborn, once he gets an idea in his head he won't change his mind… ever!" Tucker admitted, Danny threw him a nasty glance.

While everyone was arguing Doc slipped away with Drew and Doyle.

"This boy is MUCH to powerful!" Doc whispered, Doyle nodded.

"I agree, but he's one of the good guys!" Doyle commented, Drew rolled her eyes,

"Will you both be quiet, he's a nice boy and I don't see why you don't trust him!"

"Because he is powerful and he is unstable!" Doc growled,

"How?" Drew sneered.

"One, he is half human half who knows what, two he has a temper, three his friends say he can defeat anything, four he's stubborn, five he's-" Doc snapped, but Drew cut him off,

"I get it! We'll find a way to send him back before anything else bad happens or he suddenly switches sides!" Drew said, she rolled her eyes.

"I don't want this powerful boy getting loose in some other world, even if it is his own, we have to capture him!" Doc demanded, Drew and Doyle stared at him in shock…


	11. NOTE TO ALL

**NOTE TO ALL:**

Chapter eleven and so forth might take awhile because I messed up and deleted the story. I had up to chapter fourteen writen and it was all lost. I managed to salvage the other chapters from what I had writen already but I have to completely re-write chapter eleven and on. Sorry! It will take awhile but it will be really, really, REALLY good... I hope! Thank you all for understanding! Sorry again!

~PhantomMouse1115~


	12. Chapter 11

**Danny Phantom Meets the Secret Saturdays**

**I do not own Danny Phantom or the Secret Saturdays**

Chapter Eleven

Danny groaned as his friends set him back in the white bed.

"Danny, you just rest okay, we'll worry about Argost while you heal up." Tucker said to his friend, Danny smiled weekly before instantly falling asleep from his wound and the battle.

"Zak, Sam, Tucker, we need to talk to you." Drew murmured as she came around the corner, Doc, Doyle, Dr. Grey, and Dr. Beeman following her.

"What's up mom?" Zak asked quietly, pointing to the sleeping Danny who had a slight look of pain on his face.

"Well, it's about Danny…" Drew began.

"What about Danny?" Sam asked, cocking an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Well-" but Drew was cut off by Dr. Beeman.

"He's to powerful and we have to freeze him up so he can't be used for evil." Dr. Beeman said unemotionally as they all got closer to Danny.

"What? NO!" Zak yelled as they pushed him aside, Doyle grabbed onto his shoulders, Drew grabbed Sam's, and Doc grabbed Tucker's.

"You can't do this! Danny wake up!" Sam screamed as Dr. Beeman and Dr. Grey started to wheel Danny out of the room.

"Doc, we'll put him on our ship and take him to the headquarters before freezing him so these little guys won't have to see it." Dr. Beeman commented to Doc.

Danny groaned and opened his eyes, "What's going on?" Danny moaned as he glanced around him,

"Danny, you're awake! Phase through the bed now!" Sam yelled at her friend, Tucker nodded with enthusiasm as they struggled against the grip of their captors.

"No no, he wouldn't want to do that…" Dr. Grey murmured, a bit sadly, as she handed Dr. Beeman a small ray type thing.

"What?" Danny gasped, still sleepy and disoriented.

"Just go back to sleep-" Dr. Grey began.

"NO! DANNY, DON'T GO TO SLEEP!" Sam yelled at the top of her lungs, she had lost Danny once, she would not lose him again.

"Huh? What, where's the ghost?" Danny shouted as his eyes snapped open and he wildly looked around at everyone.

Dr. Beeman and Dr. Grey looked to each other before quickly wheeling Danny down the hallway and onto the exit hatch.

"Where are you taking me, Ow!" Danny gasped as he tried to sit up only to have his injured side drag him back down.

"No where of your concern." Dr. Beeman growled.

"Wait, Zak said you guys wanted to freeze him, is that-" Danny was cut off.

"Yes, we are going to freeze you, but it will be nice, you can live forever!" Dr. Grey commented as Danny was loaded onto their ship.

"No, no! LET ME GO!" Danny screamed as he thrashed wildly, but he was too weak and injured and he soon plopped down limp but conscious. "Let me go, please, I don't want to be frozen…" he whispered pleadingly.

"Hey kid, no one wants to be frozen, but it's necessary." Dr. Beeman muttered as the ship took off.

* * *

"I hate you!" Zak screamed at Doyle, Doc, and Drew. "I never would have thought in a million years you guys could do something so, _heartless!_" Zak yelled again.

"Zak, it was the only way!" Drew pleaded, Sam spoke up.

"No, it was not, you could have helped us get home, now Danny's family is going to think he is dead, or lost, or ran away." Sam whispered.

"He has a family?" Doyle asked,

"Of course!" Tucker spat.

"And you guys had the nerve to get him frozen!" Zak growled, then he, Sam, and Tucker stomped off to Zak's room to figure out a plan or do something to help Danny or Sam and Tucker get home.

"Doc, admit it, we did the _wrong _thing." Drew said. Her voice lased with anger and pity. Doc only nodded.

"But it's too late to change it." he muttered before walking away and into the control room.

No one knew, but Argost had watched the entire thing.


	13. Chapter 12

**Danny Phantom Meets the Secret Saturdays**

**I do not own Danny Phantom or the Secret Saturdays**

Chapter Twelve

Danny was strapped down on an ice cold table, he wearily looked around him to see buzzing machines, electricity sparking the air, and Dr. Grey and Dr. Beeman.

"Okay, we're all set now!" Dr. Beeman said a little to happily as he pulled a machine down from the ceiling, large metal walls slid up around Danny's table, only the top was open.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked as his eyes grew wide as the machine whirred to life.

"Oh, nothing, just freezing you in cryogenic ice!" Dr. Beeman smirked, "No biggy!" The machine glowed a bright blue and blasted a beam downwards towards Danny's feet, Danny closed his eyes and a dark green shield materialized just in time to stop the beam.

"No!" Danny groaned, strapped down he couldn't hold the shield for long and small hole began appearing in the green shield. The shield disappeared and Danny shouted out in pain as blue liquid cascaded down onto his feet. "AHHH! WHAT IS THIS?!" Danny screamed as the beam began to move up his body, where it once was Danny's feet were contained in a block of a perfect blue ice-looking substance.

"It's a cryogenic laser, made to freeze on impact." Dr. Grey said as she watched the struggling teen.

"NO!" Danny yelled as the beam reached his waist.

"No, is right!" everyone looked around frantically for where the unmistakable voice of Argost had come from, suddenly and without warning Argost and Munya crashed down in the center of the room. "Munya, would you be so kind!" Argost said as he pointed with a flourish towards the cryogenic machine.

"Argost!" Dr. Grey spat out as she shot a purple portal at the TV host. Argost jumped out of the way and Munya came crashing down behind her, sending her and Dr. Beeman spinning.

"Now, young phantom how shall we get you out of there? Hmmm?" Argost mused as Danny strained against the ice that had incased his waist down. Danny's injured side was luckily still wrapped up but red blood slowly began to appear on the wrapping.

"Get away!" Danny whimpered as Argost came closer.

"Now why would I do that?" Argost said as he swung his cape over top of Danny.

* * *

Zak paced his room with Sam and Tucker sitting on the edge of his bed.

"We have to get to their head quarters fast!" Zak shouted, then he smiled and quickly smacked himself on the head.

"Zak, I think you lost it dude." Tucker mumbled as Zak shook his head, making the star shaped patch on the messier than usual.

"No way, I just thought of something, we could all take Zon!" Zak smiled, "Why didn't I think of it before?" He said, smacking his head a bit lighter this time.

"Well, maybe you didn't think of it before because we are all much too heavy!" Sam snapped at the thirteen year old. Zak glared back at the teenage girl.

"One of us can stay here to monitor my family's movements." Zak said as he reared back from Sam's violet eyes, both of them looked to Tucker.

Tucker sighed. "If it means helping Danny I'll gladly stay here." he muttered. Sam gave Tucker a quick hug before running over to Zak.

"I need a weapon, you have your claw but I have nothing!" Sam said nervously. Zak slid open the door and then moved a hand across his throat.

"We can get into the weapons vault but you have to be quiet!" Zak said.

"Why me?" Sam asked as they slinked down the hallway.

"Because it takes Saturday family voice recognition and if anyone else is there it sets off the alarm!" Zak explained, not stressing enough about the alarm. Sam nodded as they came up to a huge metal door and a small keypad on the side. Zak punched in a number and whispered something into the pad.

**_"Password accepted." _the speaker droned before the door hissed and swung open. **

"You can talk now." Zak said to Sam, Sam smiled and walked forward, gasping at all the weapons hanging from the walls.

"You guys have more gadgets than Danny's parents, and that's saying something!" Sam commented as she removed a small ray gun from a holder.

"This looks good, lets go!" She said as she clutched the gun and ran off with Zak behind her.

"Zon, here Zon!" Zak shouted as they came to the open deck. Zon let out an echoing caw as she floated down to Zak and Sam. Zak hopped on and pulled Sam up.

"How do you steer this thing?" Sam asked nervously as they took off.

"Zon, sorry about this!" Zak mumbled as his eyes flashed a fiery orange. Zon's eyes flashed also and she cawed as they turned direction completely, heading towards the Secret Scientist's head quarters.

* * *

**For those of you wondering what happened to Danny... wait until the next chapter! Yes he is half frozen and it could take awhile to get him out. Well, thanks to all the reviewers for the last chapter! Please press that button right there and I will be REALLY glad! Thanks again!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Danny Phantom Meets the Secret Saturdays**

**I do not own Danny Phantom or the Secret Saturdays**

Chapter Thirteen

Silence. That was all Sam and Zak heard coming from inside the headquarters, silence. Sam knew it meant either two things, the Secret Scientists had failed… or they had succeeded, Sam hoped it was the first one.

"Here is a secret entrance!" Zak smirked, pointing to a large metal panel

"What?" Sam asked, Zak smiled before jamming the claw into the metal and prying it upwards, revealing a large empty tunnel beneath it. "Oh…" Sam whispered as she went down into the tunnel, Zak came in after and quickly closed the hatch.

"It's dark in here." Zak muttered, then his eyes began to glow that eerie orange. "Problem solved!"

"Shhh! We have to find Danny!" Sam whispered as they traveled down into the building. Suddenly the metal floor of the tunnel gave way beneath Sam and she slipped downwards, letting out a quick yelp before clutching the edge of the hole. "Zak!" Sam gasped out, Zak looked down at her with a smile on his face. "Why are you smiling?" Sam asked fearfully, Zak pointed down behind her.

"Because you are three feet from the ground." he said, before bursting into laughter as Sam looked down to the ground below her.

"Oh, you think that's funny?" Sam growled, then she grabbed Zak's claw and pulled him down with her. As Sam landed feet first on the ground Zak slammed face down. Zak quickly jumped up and glared at the laughing goth girl.

"Ha ha, now lets go find Danny!" Zak shouted drolly, quickly changing the subject as he raced down the white metallic hallway. Sam followed him, quickly activating and preparing the small ray gun she held in her hand, it wasn't an ectogun, but she was pretty sure she knew how to use it. Sam and Zak burst through the first pair of doors they saw, and they came face to face with a huge gleaming lab covered in ice.

"What happened?" Sam gasped as she stepped into the lab, slipping momentarily before steadying herself on a large table. Zak stepped in and slid over to a large machine covered in the same bright blue ice, it looked as if it had been broken. Zak hammered on the thick glasslike ice, not even making a small dent. He looked around for something useful, only to see a flat table with small walls beneath the machine. Half the table was clear with no ice at all, the other half was solid except for a hollow space in the center that resembled a mold of someone's waist down. Zak stared at the ice, one spot of the hollow ice was a liquid red color, and Zak immediately knew what had happened.

"Sam! Danny was here!" Zak shouted as Sam shakily slid around the room.

"Was?" Sam gasped as she had to steady herself on another table.

"Yeah, it looks like something destroyed this machine and freed Danny… without breaking the ice?" Zak added questioningly, Danny could have phased out because he was still conscious and not all the way frozen…

_But Danny would be too weak to fight off the secret scientists and make this machine explode… _Zak reasoned in his mind.

Sam finally managed to slid over to the blood stained ice. "Danny!" she gasped quietly, then she grabbed onto Zak to keep herself from falling over. "We have to find him!" Sam yelped, then her violet eyes widened. "Maybe he's still here!" she gasped, she pushed off from Zak and started looking around frantically, varying from a whisper to a shout in the way she called Danny's name.

"DANNY!" Sam screamed at the top of her lungs, before she took in a sharp intake of breath, ready to yell again, when a soft groan came from a corner beneath an overturned shelf. "Danny?" Sam whispered as she and Zak slid closer, but it wasn't Danny, it was Dr. Grey.

"Dr. Grey? What happened?" Zak asked as he pushed on the shelf while Sam dragged the limp female scientist out from the rubble.

"We began the freezing process, and then all of a sudden-" Dr. Grey didn't finish before fainting and falling to the ground, her limp body sliding over the cold ice as Zak and Sam picked her up and laid her on a table.

"Well, that got us no information." Zak mumbled as he slid towards the door again, Sam trailing behind on wobbly legs.

"Maybe we should go back, tell Tucker, and see if we can figure this out. I mean, Danny probably got all angry and let out a Ghostly Wail, passed out, and then when he woke up he flew away to find us, it's as simple as that!" Sam said, trying to reassure herself more than Zak, but Zak only nodded.

"Yeah, that's probably what happened, he's probably just flying lazily through the sky looking for us!" Zak smiled as he jumped upwards and clambered into the tunnel, easily shutting it up as Sam crawled in.

Sam and Zak held onto those ideas that Danny was okay all the way to the airship, Danny wasn't there, but they still believed he was okay… at least, that's what they told themselves to believe.

* * *

**Yes! I finally finished this chapter! I had some writers block but my newly found Zak and Danny muses came to help me out!**

**Danny Muse: What are you talking about?**

**Zak Muse: I don't really know, she's giving us credit for something...**

**Me: SHHH! Quiet you two! *smiles innocently* Well, keep watch for the next chapter! **

***Danny Muse sighs and dissapears, Zak Muse grabs something above with the claw and slides upwards and away***

**Me: Where are you guys going? Get back here, we have another chapter to write!**

**_PS. THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED!_**


	15. Chapter 14

**Danny Phantom Meets the Secret Saturdays**

**I do not own Danny Phantom or the Secret Saturdays**

Chapter Fourteen

Danny was out cold, not at all flying through the sky lazily as Sam and Zak had hoped. He was huddled in a smaller container than last time with the long striped cryptids wrapped around his arms, legs, and neck. Argost was making sure he would not move at all. Danny groaned and opened his heavy eyes, letting them flick slowly around inside the dark container.

"Where am I, did Argost capture me again? Man, that guy doesn't give up when he gets his mind set on something…" Danny mumbled weakly as he strained to see through the darkness, but to no success.

Danny groaned as he caught a glimpse of the cryptids once again attached to him, and closed his eyes as he fell back into a much needed but fitful and pain filled sleep.

* * *

Argost watched Danny open his eyes, mutter something inaudible, and then let his head plunk back down on his own shoulder. Argost smiled as he realized that the boy had not seen him in the darkness, but Argost had a secret, and he could see Danny slumped in the corner as if he were in broad daylight.

Argost resisted the urge to laugh gleefully, his secret had gone so long unknown, not even the pitiful Saturday family knew… yet. Danny was another perfect example of the human being's ignorance, no one had found out Danny's secret in his world either even with the facts and similarities practically right in front of them.

Humans did not like what they did not understand.

And the fact remained at that, Argost had been hunted until he became one of them. Danny was probably hunted as well. Along with other beings like themselves that were always in fear of their secrets being exposed, of being denied a spot in the human race, of being feared or despised, or both. Argost was quiet sure there were others out there, he was sure that with the correct persuasion, he could get the young halfa to join him or lead him to his world. Or he would have to do things the hard and painful way, but Argost did not mind, either way would do. He would prefer the first way since his last attempt at the boy's powers had been halted so quickly and violently, Argost had learned a valuable lesson; always plan, never throw something together at the last minute, or it will end in disaster.

Danny let out a sharp gasp as the cryptids tugged at his neck. Argost smiled and fell silent as his eyes snapped open, staring deep into the darkness, but finding nothing he closed his eyes once more. Feeling it was time to leave, Argost swirled his cape upwards and over his shoulder, shielding the light as he opened a small, hatch, be it may. Argost left with a flourish, leaving young Danny to his dreams, or nightmares really.

* * *

**Short chapter sorry... this chapter is kinda Argost musing to himself... yep, I had a mild case of writers block and I am sorry it took so long to update! Thank you all my reviewers! *smiles happily* Oh, and the next chapter (as kind of secretly implied) will be mainly Danny's dream/nightmare and what he thinks of his situation... the next couple chapters will mainly focus on Argost and Danny, and if you haven't already guessed, this is before Argost reveals his secret, but I have seen that episode so I am putting it in.... to those of you that don't know his secret guess or look it up (or watch the episode, you could always do that... its the one right before the finalle which really didn't do the series justice!) **

**Thanks again! I will update quicker next time! Thanks again to the reviews and favoriters! (is favoriters a word? I don't know...)**

**PS. Another reason this chapter took kinda long is becase my Zak Muse left cause he felt that since he wasn't in this chapter he had no obligation to help me and my Danny Muse fell asleep to 'get into character' which is a lame excuse on his part... none of my other muses really helped either except my Munya Muse who just kind of peered over my shoulder as I typed, I'm not sure how thats helping but he insisted it was...**

**Well, gis revido everyone, until next time! (gis revido is Esperanto for good bye... I'd rather not explain, just ask about it in your review! *hint hint*)**


	16. Chapter 15

**Danny Phantom Meets the Secret Saturdays**

**I do not own Danny Phantom or the Secret Saturdays**

Chapter Fifteen

_It was cold, so cold. Ice was everywhere, but it was not the ice I was familiar with, no smiling face of Frost Bite greeted me, or even that annoying Klemper asking to be my friend. Cold blue ice everywhere. I shivered involuntarily and gripped my arms with my cold hands. I took a step forward. _

_Big mistake._

_The ice cracked beneath me and I let out a startled yelp as I plunged into the freezing water. All the air was instantly sucked out of my screaming lungs and electricity coursed through my body._

_Everything went black and I could barely feel the cold numb feeling as my uncurious body drifted downwards, deeper and deeper into the murky depths of the frozen waters. Faces of my family and friends materialized in front of me._

_"Danny, how could you leave us?" Sam whispered in a strange echoing voice. I tried to mumble a response, but only bubbles filled with precious oxygen escaped my lips._

_"I thought you were my friend, dude." Tucker said as he shook his head, I tried to tell him he was right and that I was his friend._

_"How dare you mock my powers when you aren't even **human**." Zak spat at me, clutching the claw close to his chest. I shook my head vigorously as more bubbles were wrenched from my mouth and lungs._

_"Where are you Danny? How could you do this to us? We need you Danny, we need you… we need you, Danny Phantom." The voices were mixed together, echoing around me in my personal darkness. It was voices of my friends, of my family, of people I had saved, of Amity Park itself._

_And then it hit me, Danny Fenton could die, all anyone cared about was Danny Phantom. No one, not even Sam or Tucker, cared about me, they just needed me to protect them, it had been that way all along. Logic hurt, especially when it exposed the truth._

_I closed my eyes and forced away all the visions of the town I had swore to protect, they didn't care about me, just so long as they were the ones living at the end of a ghost attack. So I let myself drift downwards, let my burning lungs finally give out, I let myself die in the frozen water._

* * *

Danny woke up screaming, screaming from the pain of the cryptids shocking him and the terrible nightmare he had just experienced. Danny struggled against the grip of the cryptids, feeling like he had finally cracked.

He felt like he was in Vlad's lab again, ready to be cloned.

"LET ME OUT!" Danny screamed, he might have been extremely low on energy, but that did not stop him from producing a Ghostly Wail. The whole room shook, the cryptids squealed in pain and surprise and uncoiled from his arms, legs, and neck. Danny stood up weakly as the wail ended, bracing himself against the wall as he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He risked a glance at his side and his eyes widened. The bandage was still there, but it was smaller and not blood stained. Danny smiled and was instantly grateful that half-ghosts heal at a rapid rate.

Danny stood panting in the room for awhile longer, and then he snapped.

"Let me out! You're right up there with Vlad! I want to go home, I don't belong here!" Danny screamed as he hammered the walls with his fists, still glaring into the ominous darkness as if more cryptids would shoot out and shock him. Danny panted and continued hammering, there was a hiss and a thud, and before Danny could turn around, something hit him in the back of the neck.

Danny fell over without a sound, he felt a tingling sensation go through his body, and then he was no longer in control. Danny closed his eyes and waited for whatever was going to happen, he knew it wouldn't be good.

* * *

**Another short chapter... I am sorry! I have a mild case of writers block if you call writers block getting five new ideas for fanfics a day! My Zak and Danny Muses still haven't come back, Danny Muse is mad at me now. **

***gets poked in the back by someone invisible***

**Me: Hey! Its just a story! *rubs back***

**Danny Muse: I'm still mad. *pokes again***

**Me: Stop that or I'll make something bad happen!**

**Danny Muse: Like what? You have already killed me in one of your other stories!**

**Me: Quiet! You decide to show up when I need you least! Who does that?!**

**Danny Muse: ......... good luck writing the rest yourself. *disappears***

**Me: Urg! Alright readers and reviewers! I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon! Thank you and please press that pretty little button that says review this chapter!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Danny Phantom Meets the Secret Saturdays**

**I do not own Danny Phantom or the Secret Saturdays**

Chapter Sixteen

Danny had been dragged out of the dark room after he had been hit in the head. He had been dragged out by Munya and into a large room where Argost sat at a large desk.

"Ahhh, young phantom. How nice of you to join me." Argost smirked. He then held up a small device and tapped something into it.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked with wide eyes as he began to walk steadily closer to Argost. Argost held something up in his other hand that looked like a miniature sting ray.

"Nuro-parasites, quite useful if I do say so myself." Argost said with a smile.

Danny reached back a hand and frantically clawed at the base of his neck. He felt a twinge and let out a yell of pain as he fell forwards. Danny's eyes grew cold and pointed, like Argost's, and he bent over in a hunch. Argost stood from the desk and tapped the controls. Danny stood straight, tall, and confident, but the coldness never left his eyes.

"Quite useful indeed." Argost mused as he looked down at the screen, seeing an image of himself, he was seeing through Danny's eyes. "Perfect."

* * *

Danny fell through the ceiling of Zak's room, straight onto Zak's bed and bounced off with a thud.

"Danny! You're okay!" Sam shouted as she grabbed Danny's arm and enveloped him in a tight hug. Danny gave a little squeak and motioned down to his wound that was nearly healed, there would be a scar, but it would be gone. "Sorry." Sam muttered, blushing slightly. Tucker gave Danny a pat on the back and Zak smiled gratefully to his friend.

"So how'd you escape the Secret Scientists?" Zak asked with a smile. Danny let the ivory rings pass over him and transform him back to Fenton before answering the question.

"It was easy, I just turned intangible, got out, and busted their machine!" Danny said with a cocky smile and a shrug.

"Nice one!" Tucker said, he held a hand in the air and Danny looked at it in confusion. "Dude, high five me!" Tucker said, shaking the open hand for emphasis.

"Oh, yeah." Danny said with a small laugh, he then held his hand up also and him and Tucker high fived.

"Zak, Sam, Tucker, are you guys in there? We need to talk to you!" Drew yelled through the door.

"Oh no, my mom! Danny, quick, go invisible!" Zak said in hushed worry. Danny nodded and was instantly gone from view. "Come on in mom!" Zak yelled in mock anger as him, Sam, and Tucker each crossed their arms and turned away as Drew entered the room.

"I wanted to say I was sorry about your friend…" Drew began.

"Really? You don't seem sorry!" Sam retorted.

"If you were really sorry you'd find a way to get him back and get us home!" Tucker yelled, Sam elbowed him in the ribs.

"I am really sorry, we were planning on going to the Secret Scientist headquarters tomorrow to get Dr. Grey's help in getting you two home." Drew explained, she looked nervous under Sam's glare.

"Mom, just, go." Zak wrapped up the conversation as he basically shoved his mom out of the room and shut the door tightly.

Danny returned to visibility, and Zak thought he saw his eyes go from black to their regular blue.

_nothing, just a trick of the light or something. _Zak thought with a shrug. Sam smiled and walked over to Danny, small tears in her eyes, then without warning she threw her arms around Danny's neck.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Sam whispered, after watching Danny get captured, cut, dragged away, and then returning, she was feeling a little messed up.

Danny seemed to panic, he frantically pulled her arms off his neck and stepped back, but it was too late.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Zak asked, he knew now it wasn't a trick of the light.

"Nothing, I just need some fresh air." Danny muttered, then he blasted upwards out through the ceiling.

"Sam, did you feel or see anything suspicious when you hugged Danny just a second ago?" Zak asked, Sam blushed and mentally slapped herself for doing that but nodded.

"There was something on his neck, something cold and hard, and moving." Sam whispered. The room fell into a frozen silence.

* * *

**Come on, those nuro parasites are Argost's favorite! You knew they'd come in! And just think all the snooping Argost was doing while Danny was invisible! Well, thanks for the reviews from the past chapters and please review again! **

**PS. On my profile I put up a poll, I really need help finding a name for this new fanfic I am going to post! Go there please if you want to read the new fanfic idea! (Dark Dan is in it! Its Danny Phantom... no crossover!) Thank you!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Danny Phantom Meets the Secret Saturdays**

**I do not own Danny Phantom or the Secret Saturdays**

Chapter Seventeen

Danny returned soon after, but his friends were nowhere in sight. Argost let Danny's eyes slide into a point and turn black as he investigated the airship.

"I wonder what the Saturday's weaknesses are…" Argost muttered with a chuckle as Danny stumbled down the hallway.

Suddenly, Danny was pushed over and into the wall. Zak landed easily in front of him and held the claw high.

"What did you do to Danny now Argost?!" Zak demanded as he pushed the claw towards Danny to hold him down. Danny only looked up at Zak in fake fear.

"Zak, what are you doing?! Its me, Danny!" Danny pleaded, and Zak loosened his grip, that was all Argost needed.

Danny smiled and pushed Zak backwards with his feet, but as he stood up Argost was not used to Danny's body, and it gave time for Zak to knock him down on his stomach.

"Let him go Argost!" Zak screamed as he whacked at the parasite on Danny's neck. Danny spun around and grabbed it in one hand, pushing Zak back with another.

"Gah!" Danny yelled as something fell on him, firmly planting him to the floor. Argost/Danny looked up to see Sam and Tucker pushing down on his arms, and since Argost was not used to using Danny's powers, he forgot to go intangible.

"Fight him Danny, you fought Freakshow, fight Argost!" Sam urged as Danny struggled, barring his teeth.

"I will not fail! Last time I was too quick, too unprepared, I will not lose to three children!" Argost's voice spat out through Danny.

"Danny, I know you are in there, listen to me." Sam continued, Danny finally managed to push them off and was hovering high in the air.

"Fine, he is still under my control, which means I can still use him as a weapon!" Argost hissed with a laugh of delight, he spun around in the air, firing ecto-blasts randomly, but his aim was bad and he managed to not hit anyone.

As everyone ducked for cover, Danny let out a laugh, and then disappeared.

"We have to find where Argost is controlling him from!" Zak said as he helped Tucker to his feet. Sam was staring at the place Danny had been.

"Sam, Sam, hello?!" Tucker waved his hand in her face and she snapped out of his trance with a smile.

"I saw Danny's eyes flicker blue, he's still fighting." She said happily, barely holding back the tears threatening to fall.

* * *

**Oh, I'm so evil! MWAHAHAHA! I got requests for fluff and I hope this satisfies you for the time being! This chapter is kinda short... its mostly a filler... but the next chapter will be up soon! (i hope!) Um... I think Danny Muse is mad at me...**

**Danny Muse: (begins to chase authoress) You got that right!**

**Me: If you hurt me I can't write anymore, and you don't want to be to blame... right?!**

**Danny Muse: Thats true...**

**Me: Hey, where's Zak Muse?**

**Zak Muse: Hiya! (kicks authoress to the ground)**

**Me: Ow! What was that for?!**

**Zak Muse: For making the readers wait so long!**

**Me: Okay, I deserved that... Sorry readers (sigh) PLease review though!!!!! (smiles, Zak Muse and Danny Muse roll their eyes) I saw that! (they disappear... again...)**


	19. Chapter 18

**Danny Phantom Meets the Secret Saturdays**

**I do not own Danny Phantom or the Secret Saturdays**

Chapter Eighteen

"Alright, Argost will attack again through Danny. We have to find his head quarters in order to smash the controls or we have to fight Danny and get the parasite off his back." Zak replied to the stares he received from Sam and Tucker along with Fisk, Komodo, and Zon.

"Danny was fighting Argost, so he'll probably try to contact us somehow if he gets his freedom… then Argost is gonna go back to controlling him." Sam put in, her sad mood wiped away and replaced by an angry mood.

"So all we have to do is wait." Tucker replied, putting his hands behind his head. Zak continued to pace as Sam drummed her fingers on his table repeatedly.

Then the phone began to beep.

Zak jumped to it with a smile. "That's good, I hate waiting!" he said, trying to lift the mood. He picked up the phone; all he heard was a scream.

"Tucker, track the call!" Sam commanded, Tucker jumped up and plugged his PDA into it.

"This can't be right, it's coming from about a mile north of here, that's really close!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Hurry, we have to get moving!" Zak shouted, rushing out of the room and to the exit area with Sam, Tucker, Fisk, Komodo, and Zon behind him.

* * *

"Come now young phantom, I may have lost before, but you cannot escape me." Argost cooed to Danny as Danny stood to attention in front of him.

"Yes." Danny droned. Argost laughed evilly.

"Now why did you call the Saturdays? They hate you, they tried to kill you, I am being quite kind to you if I do say so myself." Argost continued.

"Yes." Was Danny's only reply.

"Very well, leave." Argost commanded, Danny walked mechanically from the room. Argost stared down at the controller in his hands and couldn't resist laughing in triumph as he saw a projection of the hallway outside the room that Danny was seeing. "This plan is working much better than the last one." Argost continued to muse as he stared happily at the screen.

Suddenly the screen turned to static.

Argost jumped up and ran out to the hallway, slightly relieved to find Danny unconscious on the floor and the parasite still on him. Nothing was wrong. Nothing would ruin his plan.

* * *

**VERY SHORT CHAPTER! I know, its rushed, I have major writers block! URG! Plus my Danny Muse and Zak Muse have officially abandoned me... Sorry for the wait! SORRRY! **

**Please still review, it might make me work faster this time! You know, I really think it will, so review! IT IS THE CURE FOR WRITERS BLOCK!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Danny Phantom Meets the Secret Saturdays**

**I do not own Danny Phantom or the Secret Saturdays**

Chapter Nineteen

Zak, Sam, and Tucker clung to the outside of Argost's ship. They were looking down on a small black room with one window (the one they were looking through) and Danny was hunched in a corner with the parasite twitching nervously on his back. They wouldn't strike until Argost was not in the room, or Munya. But it wasn't those two they had to worry about that would ruin the operation, no, it was Sam, she was fidgeting every second and would want to jump through the glass one second or wait a little longer the next. It was greatly annoying for Tucker and Zak.

"Will you admit it already and just say you love Danny?" Tucker asked.

"I don't love him! He's my best friend!" she scoffed.

"Uh huh, that's like saying Skulker doesn't want Danny's pelt." Tucker retorted.

"Eww…" Zak murmured.

"We know." Tucker replied.

"Shhhh," Zak said suddenly, pointing to as Argost left the room and Munya as well. Sam lost it.

"Hiyah!" she shouted, kicking out the glass and jumping downwards. Danny stood with a growl and Tucker and Zak dropped down behind her.

"Sam! That wasn't part of the plan!" Tucker yelled as he locked the door so Argost and Munya wouldn't come back.

"Great, now we got a controlled half ghost attacking us." Zak said, motioning to where Danny was circling them.

"You won't attack us, right Danny?!" Sam asked pitifully.

Danny lunged for Zak.

"Oh yeah, go with the 'you won't attack us right' card." Zak muttered as he rolled out of the way of a haphazard ectoblast.

"Danny! It's us, Sam, Tucker, and Zak! We're your friends!"

"I have no friends." Danny said menacingly, as he was distracted Tucker grabbed his foot and pulled him downwards quickly, slamming him into the ground. Sam rushed over and reached for the parasite when Danny's hand shot up and caught her wrist. "Foolish girl, you can't beat me. You will never set your friend, Danny, free." Argost hissed menacingly.

"I might not be able to set him free, but I can help him set himself free!" she shouted, before pushing herself forwards.

Sam kissed Danny.

Danny looked shocked as Sam's lips connected with his, but Sam closed her eyes. Tucker let out a wry smile, forgetting momentarily that Danny was being controlled, and Zak leaped forwards and whacked the parasite off Danny's back.

Now it was the real Danny and Sam kissing. Danny still looked shocked, but then pushed forwards into the kiss.

"Wooo!" Tucker said from the side. Danny and Sam broke away, each blushing madly.

"Well, better take care of Argost." Danny mumbled weakly, before staggering towards the door.

"No Danny, we have to get you back to your dimension." Zak said calmly, Danny nodded and they all climbed through the hole in the window. Zak and Tucker climbing on Zon and Danny holding Sam as they flew towards the air ship.

Danny was finally free, and he had a girlfriend now too.

* * *

***bangs head on table* let it die!!!!!!!! Okay, this was my cruddy attempt at fluff. Also, I bet you all can notice that the chapters are getting shorter and shorter and worse and worse, that's because the plot is digging its own grave in my mind! But I've come so far so I'm just gonna finish it off in the next chapter or two. Thanks for sticking with me y'all! **

**PS. if you see my Danny or Zak Muse could you kill them for me? I can't find them anywhere, I think they're afraid of me! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA *gets hit with claw* OW!**

**PSS. REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Danny Phantom Meets the Secret Saturdays**

**I do not own Danny Phantom or the Secret Saturdays**

Chapter Twenty

Danny stood in human form and looked nervously at all the Saturdays as the Secret Scientists were preparing a portal. Dr. Grey and Dr. Beeman had apologized (though Dr. Beeman was less sympathetic) and the Saturdays had as well.

But could you blame Danny, Sam, and Tucker of still being weary of them?

"Hey Danny, see if you can call me in your world!" Zak said, tossing the teen a Cryptopedia/cell phone. Danny nodded with a smile at his new friend.

"Hey Zak, I promise that I'll be back to help you defeat Argost once and for all." Danny said strongly, bending down to the younger boy's eye level. Zak smiled back.

"Thanks Danny, you're a true friend." Zak said genuinely. Suddenly Tucker and Sam appeared at Danny's sides.

"Don't we know it?!" Tucker laughed.

Before Sam, Danny, or Zak could respond there was a high pitched whirring sound.

"It's ready!" Dr. Grey shouted. The DP trio exchanged looks before standing in front of the swirling purple portal.

"Bye everyone!" Tucker said happily.

"Yeah, no hard feelings, right plasma boy?" Dr. Beeman said. Danny sent Zak a look and Zak leaned over.

"He calls me bed head, just go with it." He whispered. Danny gave him one last joking glare before nodding.

"See you all next time!" Danny called, and then before the rest could respond they leaped into the portal as it snapped shut.

"What did he mean next time, Zak?" Doc asked his son. Silence replied. He turned to see him sprinting down the hallway. "Zak?! What did you tell him?!" Zak only laughed and slammed his door in response.

* * *

The trio fell on the floor of Danny's room with an audible thud. Gaining Jazz bursting in with a Jack-o-Nine-Tails in her hands.

"Don't worry Danny!" she screamed, before she noticed the three on the floor giving her glares. "Oh, I'll just leave." She responded quickly.

"Well, now we know we weren't missed." Sam growled.

Danny turned to go downstairs.

"Danny, where are you going?" Tucker asked.

"Gotta get ready for when we're called back into action, I promised Zak I'd help him fight Argost." Danny replied as he continued down the stairs.

"Danny, we will probably never get back to that dimension again." Sam said sadly. "But we still have each other." She finished.

Danny sighed. "That doesn't mean I won't stop trying to help." He said with a smile. Tucker clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Ditto with us dude!" he said with a smile.

"Thanks." Danny said simply as the trio all reveled in that moment of peace.

* * *

**One Year later in Secret Saturday dimension **

Zak stared down sadly at Van Rook's grave. Van Rook and his Kur powers had been the large price to pay to stop Argost and the War of the Cryptids. But one thought kept nagging at Zak's mind.

Why hadn't Danny come back?

* * *

***pants heavily* Oh.... my.... gosh.... twenty chapters..... and its finally OVER! That ending was kinda angsty, but I personally think that it was a good ending.**

**Zak Muse: says you!**

**Me: NOW you come back! Get over here so I can strangle you!**

**Zak Muse: I think she's serious... oh crud.... *runs in terror***

**Me: *weilds flaming sword because I want to* Yeah, you better run! And tell the Danny Muse I got a Spector Deflector with his name on it!**

**Well, now that that is over, please review, it will no longer fuel this story but the others I am writing! Thank you all who reviewed throughout this whole thing! **

**(I'm doing this because I can! X3) This story was made possible by reviewers like you, Thank You! (MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!)**


End file.
